Boules de neige
by Kineko
Summary: Série de One shot sur ma fic Avalanche. divers point de vues et scénette sur les membres d'avalanche, leur vie et motivation. pourra contenir du yaoi ou de l'het.


**01- 179 712 000 battements de cœur**

**Série : Avalanche... Heu... fic de fic FF7  
Genre: hors série divers et variés se situant dans le monde d'Avalanche, mais sans continuité. ils ne sont pas indispensable pour comprendre Avalanche, mais ça peut aider  
Disclaimer : Final fantasy, Kingdom Heart et les personnages associés ne sont certainement pas à moi, malgré l'argent que j'ai dépensé avec les consoles et jeux. Ceci n'est qu'un gros délire de fan, je suis parfaitement au courant des faits des jeux alors ne commencez pas à vouloir me corriger, je fais ce que je veux avec les persos des autres.  
**

* * *

Il ne sait même plus combien de temps a passé. Depuis combien de temps il est dans cette cage, sur se sol qui tangue bizarrement.

Des mois ? Des années ?

Il a grandit. Avant, il pouvait tenir allongé dans la cage, maintenant il doit plier les genoux. Mais est-ce qu'il a finit de grandir ? À quel âge ça arrête de grandir un jeune garçon ?

Il n'y a pas de lumière ici, et les visites du lunatique sont irrégulières, impossible de se baser dessus pour connaître les jours et les nuits.

Et aucune horloge, aucune pendule. Les seuls repères temporels qu'il a, ce sont ses propres battements de cœur.

Soixante battements par minute… ou bien soixante-dix ? Il ne sait plus… Disons soixante-cinq. Et il compte, un, deux, trois, quatre.

…

Et soixante cinq, ça fait une minute. Encore une fois.

Deux minutes.

Pour une heure, il devra compter soixante fois soixante-cinq. Ça fait combien ça ? Cloud pourrais lui dire, c'est lui la tête de la famille, mais il n'est pas là, ça fait déjà six mille cent dix battements de cœur que le taré à lunette l'a emmené. Et les expériences – les séances de tortures en fait - durent entre quatre milles et … et beaucoup trop de battements de cœur.

Six milles cent onze.

Six milles cent douze.

Six milles cent treize.

Six milles… Six milles…

Il faut recommencer du début.

Un… Deux… Trois…

Il entend des pas sur le sol. Avant il ne les entendait pas, le sol, enfin ce qui en tiens lieu, est souple et presque moelleux par endroit, on n'entend presque rien quand on pose le pied dessus.

Mais maintenant, il peut entendre le pas du lunatique, celui de ses 'assistants', celui des clones, celui des gamins qui errent partout et qui lui donnent parfois à manger, quand personne ne fais attention.

Il peut les entendre, il peut les sentir arriver, et même dans le noir le plus total, il voit les gueules déformées et les griffes et les crocs et bon sang qu'est ce que ce truc est sensé être ?!

Le taré change tout ce qu'il touche, les chairs, les os, même les âmes y passent.

Lui n'a pas été changé pour l'instant. Pas beaucoup. Il a été… comment il avait dis déjà le savant fou ? Amélioré ? Processus de base, augmentation des paramètres physique, type SOLDAT. Etape un, injection de mako.

Voilà c'est ça, la mako il ne peut pas oublier. Ca pue, c'est glacé, ça fais mal dans les veines et dans les os et après il voit tout, il entend tout, il sent tout…

Zack Strife, voit tout, entend tout, sais tout, lit l'avenir dans les viscères de squames, ramène l'être aimé, ensorcelle les patrons et les savants fous, accepte les paiements en liquides, chèques, cartes bleu et virement PHS.

Quelqu'un rigole comme une hyène dans le coin. Qui peut se marrer comme ça ici ? Faut être taré pour rire dans un endroit par…

…

Ha, autant pour lui. C'est lui-même.

Ok alerte rouge, toutes les neurones survivantes sont priées de se rassembler d'urgence dans le cerveau du haut.

Zack Strife ne deviendras pas fou ici.

Zack Strife ne mourras pas ici.

Zack Strife va s'auto-botter le cul si fort qu'il atterrira à Canyon cosmo, ou Alexandria, ou Icicle, n'importe ou sauf cet endroit sans nuit et sans jour, rempli de croquemitaine et de savants fous.

Et quand on parle du loup.

Il voit le vieux taré entrer et approcher de sa cage. La lumière qu'il a allumé lui blesse les yeux, même au travers de ses paupières, mais il ne lui donnera pas la satisfaction de baisser le regard.

-Et bien, et bien, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas rit… Je croyais que tu serais enfin brisé.

-Je préfère te briser les couilles, connard.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il essaye de dire. Il a du mal à articuler, il parle si peu maintenant. Est-ce qu'on peut oublier comment parler ? Mais le doigt d'honneur aide probablement à se faire comprendre. Et vive le langage des signes !

Et puis l'Igor de service entre à son tour, traînant un corps après lui.

Il n'a même pas besoin de voir correctement pour savoir de qui il s'agit. Il reconnaît son odeur, sa présence, parce que ça fait des années qu'ils sont côte à côte, avant même leur naissance.

Il ne bouge plus.

Igor le balance dans sa cage et la referme, mais Cloud ne bouge plus, tombé comme on l'a jeté. Sa jambe devrait lui faire mal, pliée comme elle est, mais il ne bouge pas.

Il a les yeux grands ouverts, mais il n'a pas l'air de voir.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT CONNARD !

Il n'écoute même pas la réponse, et de toute façon, le taré ne répond jamais directement. Il tend les bras, essaye de saisir son frère à travers les barreaux, ou d'attraper la blouse du lunatique, ou Igor, mais il a beau griffer l'air, tendre le bras, il n'arrive à toucher personne.

Et il hurle, il hurle a s'en faire mal à la gorge, et, il espère, aux oreilles du prof et de l'Igor. Le prof prend des notes, marmonne quelque chose puis sort. Igor le suis. La lumière s'éteint et Zack continue de tendre la main, à s'en déboiter l'épaule, pour gagner un ou deux centimètres, pour toucher Cloud.

Il le sens de moins en moins, sa présence disparait.

Est-ce qu'il respire encore ?

Est-ce qu'il l'entend ?

Est-ce qu'il est seulement vivant ?

Est-ce que le taré l'a trop changé ?

Est-ce qu'il est toujours son frère ?

Et enfin, il arrive à saisir un barreau. Il a le bras tellement tendu qu'il sent son coude se déboîter à moitié, mais il serre les doigts et tire.

La cage semble si légère…

Il tire, il tend l'autre main dès qu'il peut attraper un autre barreau.

Et il peut enfin toucher Cloud.

Il ne compte plus ses battements de cœur, ça va trop vite… et ceux de Cloud sont trop lents.

Pourquoi c'est aussi lent ? Un cœur, ca ne bat pas comme ça.

Cloud est froid… si froid.

Il ne bouge pas… Il ne bougeait déjà plus avant, mais Zack pouvait le voir frissonner ou respirer.

Il ne respire presque plus.

S'ils restent ici, Cloud va mourir.

La panique de Zack disparaît comme un glaçon passé au lance-flamme. Il peut à nouveau compter les minutes sur son battement de cœur.

Cloud va mourir si le taré fais encore une seule expérience sur lui.

Il ne sait pas comment, mais quelques battements de cœur plus tard, il a tordu les barreaux à mains nues.

Encore dix battements et ceux de Cloud sont à moitié arrachés.

Il le soulève –trop léger… ou est-ce lui qui est devenu si fort ?- et il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer comme Cloud est petit. Ils ont toujours eut la même taille, toujours, mais là, Cloud fait presque une tête de moins que lui.

Qu'est devenu son jumeau ?

Que deviendras t-il s'ils restent ici tout les deux ?

Il prend Cloud sur son dos –léger comme une plume, il est plus petit et encore plus maigre que Zack.

Il croise un squame en sortant. Pas le temps de réfléchir. Il se demandera après depuis quand il peut exploser un crâne d'un coup de pied.

Un autre, wow, piétiné à mort.

Il ramasse une épée à un moment, une grande lame grossière, pas aiguisée, le genre d'arme qu'il n'aurait jamais put soulever avant.

Il la manie d'une main.

Aucun squame ne lui résiste, il explose tout sur son passage, les plus intelligents fuient devant lui, prévenir le taré en chef peut être.

Il s'en fout.

Ils doivent sortir.

Il avance droit devant, les murs sont mous et se rétractent bizarrement quand il tape dessus avec l'épée, mais ils ne résistent pas longtemps.

Il coupe, il tranche, il déchire les murs vivants, il écrase les ennemis, Odin serais fier de lui, si c'était seulement son dieu protecteur. Mais c'est Ramuh qu'il prie. C'est à l'Ancien de la foudre qu'il adresse ses prières, qu'il demande des signes pour trouver la sortie. Et après Ramuh, c'est à Fenrir, le loup géant, le dévoreur, le pourvoyeur de force, qu'il adresse ses prières, et ses excuses, pour ne pas l'avoir vénéré en dix ans.

Et puis il arrive à une sortie. La porte est fermée, toute en métal au milieu du mur vivant, mais rien qu'un ou deux coups de pieds, plusieurs jurons et une épée ne peuvent ouvrir.

Il fait noir dehors…

Mais pas le noir des labos, opaque, froid et mort… Il sent les embruns lui brûler les sinus, le vent glacé le gifler et la lune, grosse et large au dessus d'eux, scintillant de rouge là ou les monstres lunaires sont rassemblés en meute.

Il baisse les yeux. De l'eau à perte de vue, sombre et tourbillonnant autour d'une… Coque ? Coquille ? Baleine géant ? Bateau organique ?

Aucune importance.

Ils sont dehors. Ils sont libres.

Il ne sait pas ou ils sont, il ne sait pas où aller, mais il sait une chose avec certitude.

Zack et Cloud Strife ne mourront pas ici et maintenant.

Et il saute.

FIN


End file.
